Legend of the 4 Swordfighters
by cindyhasi
Summary: When the land is about to be plunged in darkness it is up to 4 chosen heroes to defeat evil. I know this summary sucks but the story is better. I just had no idea what to put in the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem, legend of Zelda or its characters, only my ideas and OCs. **

**And on with the story!**

The Little Heir

In a dark, moonlit room the little cries of the infant heir echoed against the wall. His little hand glowed in a golden color. Although he was crying for hours, nobody could hear him, not even the young guard in front of the room.

It was peaceful day at Altea castle and a few guards were off duty chatting. Cain and Abel were chatting until they noticed a blue haired prince dashing around the corner and quickly halting in front of them looking up at them with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Cain, can I hide behind your cape from Merric? We are playing tag!" asked Marth.

"Sure!"

"Thanks" Marth quickly covered himself with Cain's cape before Merric came around the corner out of breath. The green haired boy quickly took a look around and ran around the next corner. As soon as Merric had vanished around the corner, Marth dashed out from under the cape and around the corner he came from. Abel and Cain smiled as they saw the kids play.

Merric kept on searching for Marth when he remembered Cain's cape had just looked a tad different. Grinning he quickly turned bee lining for Cain. Rounding the corner he had his eyes locked on Cain's cape. Exactly the same time Marth came around the other corner looking over his shoulder. He thought he'd seen Merric. Before Cain or Abel could say anything both boys collided with _Oofs!_ knocking each other down on the ground with audible _thuds! _

"Owie!", Marth was rubbing his head just as a flash of red tousled hair and blue eyes dashed around and tripped over Marth toppling them both over. Merric was laughing at them as Marth's cape covered his head. Now Roy was rubbing his head.

"You guys okay?" Abel chuckled helping Marth up who had stuck his head out from under his cape.

"Jeez, you guys need signs!" Cain joked helping Roy up.

"Marth! Roy!" Cornelius bellowed somewhere within the garden.

"Merric!" Merric's dad called from the same direction as Cornelius.

Marth sighed; he wanted to keep on playing. Roy and Merric didn't look happy either.

"Can you hide us?" asked Marth looking up with pleading eyes at Cain and Abel.

Both shaking they're head Cain said "Sorry you have to go."

The trio hurried to the parents who were waiting at the entrance at the castle which lead to the garden.

"Come on, Merric, we are going home" said Merric' father as he shook hands with King Cornelius and turned to leave.

The boys said goodbye before Marth and Roy followed their dad into the castle. Roy had been adopted when he lost his parents early. He, too, remembered a past life where he was a general. On a rainy day Marth had found Roy looking for food as he had to go hunting, which he hated, with his father. Marth was shy at first, but asked where his parents were. Roy told him how he lost his parents and Marth had brought Roy to his father asking him if they could take Roy in. They took him the castle and Cornelius talked to his wife Liza who loved the idea of adopting Roy and Elice was thrilled, begging her father and Marth was holding his breath hoping his father would say yes. After 5 dreadful silent minutes his father agreed. As soon as Marth's dad was out of sight Marth was hopping up and down with joy cheering with Roy. Ever since they became close friends and felt like they had been brothers forever. Marth was 8 now and Roy 7 years old.

Once inside Cornelius turned to Marth and said in a stern manner: "It's time for your dancing practice and no talking bullshit this time"

_Flashback_

_The week earlier Marth had to practice dancing while Roy watched and he had to go next. "Father, I don't need this! I know it all from before! We lived before! Don't you remember when the Shadow war against Medeus started and you died on the battlefield? I had defeated Medeus twice along with Gharnef!" In a flash Cornelius's huge hand had connected to Marth's cheek sending him stumbling backwards. Marth touched his burning cheek and a tear rolled down his cheek, which was already swelling. Marth felt like screaming. It was just like before his father being harsh and expecting so much from him. But this time he even seemed harsher. "Never talk such bullshit again! Get your fantasies out of your head and never mention anything about that shit again!" yelled his father before he angrily turned around his cape trailing behind as he stomped out of the room. Roy was at Marth's side in an instant holding him protectively as more tears rolled down Marth's face._

At dinner it was quiet and nobody talked until Liza asked: "Did you guys have fun when Merric was over? "Yes, mom, we played tag!" Marth cheerfully answered, but was quickly quiet again as his father gave him a stern look for saying '_mom' _instead of_ 'mother'. _After dinner the kids went to their room to get ready for bed. Although not allowed, sometimes Roy would sneak into Marth's room if he had a horrible nightmare and cuddle up to his brother, before he strolled back to his room beside Marth's before their father would see. Marth plopped down on his bed after saying everyone goodnight, sighing deeply. It was bugging him that he knew he was reborn along with other people including Oguma and his company, his parents, Elice, Cain, Abel, Jagen, Gordin, Draug, Shiida, Julian, Ricardo, Lena, Navarre, Merric, Matthis, Wendell, Bantu, Tiki, Gotoh, Maria, Minerva, Palla, Catria, Est, and Xane and they all remembered except his parents. But this time something was different. He had these triangles on his right hand, although he never told his parents and kept it hidden with a glove out of fear that he would get deep trouble. Staring up at the ceiling in deep thought he didn't realize his sister Elice sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" she softly asked. "Yeah, it's just, why us you know? Why are we reborn? I mean it's not bad I got to meet Roy, and…"

"Remember what Gotoh said?" "So I defeat great evil and I'm the only one who can do it with Falchion?" "Don't worry Marth, we will be fine." "I don't want to go through the pain of losing loved ones again… I don't want to lose you again, Elice." Marth whispered hugging Elice. "Everything's okay Marth" Elice whispered back giving a loving kiss on the forehead and started toward door. At the door she turned around again giving him a warm smiling before leaving the room and gently shutting the door. Marth heard his Uncle Liam talking to Elice. Unlike last time there was no Jiol. Liam was the King of Gra next to Altea. Marth liked his Uncle. He was always nice him, played with him and even when Marth told him about his past life, fully expecting not to be believed or told off, he smiled and listened to him. He was staying until tomorrow. After a while the talking stopped and the prince could hear both walking in the direction of their rooms.

Hours passed when Marth shot up in his bed sweat coated. He dreamed about the Sage Gotoh who had guided him the last two times. He seemed sick and had whispered something occasionally saying Marth's name. Marth had no know idea what that was about but he had bad a feeling. Deciding he had to go to Gotoh and try to help him and ask about the dream, he silently slipped out of bed, dressed and threw over a dark cloak, so he wouldn't be seen at night. Sneaking around in the castle he fetched Falchion. But the big hurdles were the guards at the entrances. Lucky for Marth the guards by the doors leading to the yard and stables were slacking duty sleeping against the wall. At the stable he scooted over to his trusted mare Tahina. Tahina would throw off anybody except Marth whom she protected with her own life. If it weren't for the support of his sister and mother and Marth and Tahina sticking together like glue, Cornelius would have sold the fast mare. The horse was a light brown with a black mane sporting white stripes in between and a long tail nearly completely white except for about a quarter at the beginning of the tail. She had one white sock at her left front leg and one at the back right. On the left back leg she had one long black sock nearly reaching halfway, while the front right was sporting no sock at all. A white thin stripe starting from in between her eyes ran down and stopped a bit before halfway. Snorting playfully and playing with Marth's blue hair Marth had to suppress a giggle. Saddling her up, he was as quiet as possible. Ready with Falchion he climbed on and steered Tahina through a little door by the back of the castle. Nobody knew it was there except Marth. It was covered in plant growth, which was easily pushed out of the way. As soon as he closed up behind him and out of the castle he hopped onto the excited Tahina and gently urged her into a fast sprint. Tahina was amazingly good at sprinting even for long periods of time and would jump any hurdle for Marth.

About an hour away from the castle Marth stopped in front of the force shield. It was set up around Altea from Gotoh, which wasn't easy for him, to protect Marth from Dorhua which was led by King Kyle a cruel, merciless, evil, sadistic Earth Dragon who wanted to take over the world plunging it in darkness and tyranny. He saw Marth as thread. The only way to enter Altea was either if Marth or Cornelius trusted that person. Quickly passing he vanished into the large forest he had to cross to get to Gotoh. After a few hours deep in the forest Marth found a stream close to a cave. Tahina thirsty and Marth tired he decided to rest a bit in the cave. Only a few minutes after starting the fire, Marth felt his eyelids close, leaning against Tahina who had settled down beside him.

Marth awoke to Tahina's anxiously nudging him. Still half asleep he blinked, but froze when he heard voices outside the cave. Marth was about halfway inside the cave so the people at the entrance couldn't see him. Curious, he edged a bit closer, but stopped in his tracks when he heard what they were talking about. Realizing they were bandits Marth silently climbed on Tahina. He had heard that Kyle had set out a huge reward on Marth. Marth needed to get out of the forest fast! His plan was to dash out of the cave as fast as lightning, surprising the bandits with lightning speed and racing back to the castle.

Heart thumping, Falchion in one hand, the hilt covered in cloak and one hand at the reins, the prince backed up the mare, the faint _clip clop_ of the hooves echoing through the cave.

"Did you hear that, boss?" one bandit asked.

"Yeah" the boss answered and edged closer. He had red hair tied back in a ponytail. His piercing green eyes were staring so intently in the cave as if they could make the darkness vanish and show what was hiding in the cave.

When Tahina reached the back Marth tensed up, determinately staring ahead.

The two bandits were about a quarter in the cave now holding torches and saw the died out fire ahead.

Marth took one more deep breath before he yelled 'Hiya!' letting Tahina lurch into neck breaking speed.

The two bandits had heard the yell and jumped out of the way just in time before they could be trampled by the speeding Tahina. The leader was so close to being pounded into the ground that he was only an inch away from the horse's body when it sped by. Shocked, he froze before he yelled: "Blow the horn Jerry!" Jerry proceeded to blow the horn which signaled the other bandits to come by to stop the rider from fleeing. "I wanna know who that little rat is, trespassing our territory" he muttered while taking off after the intruder.

Marth's heart was about to jump out of his chest as Tahina occasionally jumped over low logs and weaved through the trees heading toward the direction of the castle. All of a sudden she reared up as a dozen arrows whizzed past and got stuck in the soil in front of her. Marth quickly directed her back the way to Gotoh past the cave, since the way home was blocked.

Having passed the cave, dodging arrows and other weapons, two bandits on horseback dashed from behind some trees next to Tahina, one cutting in front, forcing Tahina to slow down. While one bandit was troubling at the front while still blocking most of Marth's right side trapping him, the one on the left tried to grab Marth's reins and was blocking Marth's sword, while poor Marth tried to figure a way out of the position they were stuck in, dodging the bandit's sword and grabs. All of the sudden the right bandit quickened his pace a bit and in a flash the bandit on the left had lunged at Marth sending him and Marth off the horses.

**I really had no idea where to end this, but my brother suggested stopping here and leaving a cliff-hanger. Oh yeah and at the line the Cornelius before the flashback my bro came up with this to, cuz I basically had a brain freeze and didn't know what to put. I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem, legend of Zelda or its characters, only my ideas and OCs. **

**Oh yeah some names you might know differently. Navarre is also called Nabarl, Oguma= Ogma. And with Kyle I don't mean Kyle from fire emblem. Kyle is an OC. And by the way in the next chapters there will be blood, death, lots of violence, swearing and maybe some gore.**

Escape

Marth tried to push the big bandit off but without success. Suddenly Marth sank his teeth deep into the bandits arm drawing blood. The bandit screamed as he sat up. Marth quickly slipped out while he could and as the bandit tried to grab him, Marth swiftly kneed him in the crotch. Hard. The bandit dropped to his knees cursing under his breath and tried hard to hold back manly tears pricking his eyes.

Marth just bolted out of reach before the other rider could make a grab for him. Marth quickly scanned his surrounding for Tahina. The horse had bashed her hoofs into an attacker's head that was closing in and trampled the other rider who had lunged out at Marth a second ago. Tahina trotted next to Marth. Just as Marth was about the saddle up an arrow ripped through Tahina's flesh at her shoulder. The horse reared up and a second arrow followed sinking into the horse's behind. Marth knew he didn't have time to hop onto Tahina without risking her life. Marth sighed, slapped Tahina on the butt, being careful not to hit the wound and yelled "Go home!"

Time seemed to freeze as Tahina looked at her beloved Master, not wanting to leave his side. Marth looked into Tahina's beautiful eyes, softly whispering "Go…" Tahina quickly licked Marth on the cheek and sped off determined to bring help. Marth took cover behind a tree preventing an arrow to hit him in the shoulder. The prince had a plan. When Tahina showed up saddled up and riderless, everybody in the castle knew Marth was in trouble. Marth knew he couldn't keep on hiding behind the tree and dashed off into thicker foliage, looking for a place to hide.

Tahina's hooves pounded in the soil, flinging dirt everywhere. The moon let her tail shimmer silvery as she splashed through shallow water, ignoring the pain. The mare had only one goal: Get help.

Marth panted for air as he kept on running through the forest, hearing bandits everywhere and weapons whizzed by every few seconds. His legs throbbed and his lungs burned, but stopping meant getting caught. Suddenly Marth tripped over a tree root at high speed sending him flying and landing harshly on the soil. Wincing, he quickly got up again. Marth sharply turned to the left as he spotted a pit to hide in, mostly covered with foliage. Marth quickly hid, peeking out. A dozen of bandits rushed past, but the next ones stopped. Marth's blue eyes went wide with fear and squeezed himself more into the foliage.

"The kid gotta be here somewhere! Spread out and look everywhere!" the boss, Vince, yelled. His eyes darted around for the intruder. His gaze rested at the pit. Grinning, he grabbed the bow and an arrow from the archer next to him and he took a step forward.

Marth trembled and flinched back. He had nowhere to run. Bandits surrounded with from every side.

Vince daintily lifted the bow, positioned the arrow and pointed at the pit. Around him all the other bandits had stopped searching and fixed their gazes upon him.

Everything went silent and Marth could hear his own rapid breaths.

Vince fired.

Marth heard in the last the second, the arrow being released from the bow and jumped to the side as the arrow grazed his cheek leaving a small, bleeding cut. In a flash, five bandits flung themselves at Marth. Marth eluded a grab and pulled out Falchion, hiding the hilt in the cloak.

A bandit leapt from the side at Marth, striking out with a sword. Marth parried, sidestepped and thrust his elbow in the attacker's stomach. The bandit grunted in pain and took a step back. Another bandit struck out, swinging out with the flat side of the sword at Marth's head. Marth ducked at slashed at the bandit's stomach. The bandit sank to his knees coughing up blood, his shirt rapidly staining red as the blood collected in a puddle.

Vince was getting annoyed. The bandits kept on attacking, but the kid kept on dodging skillfully, taking them down one after one. "Stop attacking" Vince ordered, pulling out his own sword. The bandits obeyed, stepping back, but keeping Marth surrounded, leaving him nowhere to go.

Marth lightly panted and turned to the leader coming towards him, grinning. He took a step back, but hastily stumbled forward as he nearly bumped into a tall, muscular bandit.

Tahina arrived at the castle gate. The gate was shut. Tahina neighed and reread up banging her hooves viciously against the gate. The mare continued to make deafening noise. Two guards heard Tahina and trotted over to the gate. "Riderless horse!" one guard shouted. The guards had no idea what to do in the situation and decided to ask Jagen. The first guard scrambled off into the castle, bumping into Elice. "Princess Elice, it is very late, do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to check on Marth. Something seems wrong tonight. Who were you looking for?"

"Sir Jagen, there is a riderless horse by the gate causing ruckus." The guard said.

Elice eyes doubled. "Stay here!" Elice rushed to Marth's room. Something was in the bed, but Elice knew her brother. Throwing off the blanket, it revealed only to be pillows positioned to look like a sleeping person.

"What's going on?" Roy asked, stumbling into the room and rubbing his eyes.

"Marth's gone!" Elice cried out. She dashed out again, Roy running after her. Elice threw on her coat and ordered the guard to wake her parents and inform them about Math's absence. Elice raced outside into the courtyard, Roy trying to keep up. Elice and Roy immediately recognized the raging Tahina. "Open the gate!" Elice yelled. As soon as Tahina could fit through, the horse bolted inside leaping through the air and landing hard on the soil. Tahina reared up as a guard tried to calm her down and kicked out. The guard stumbled back with a cry of surprise. Tahina's eyes filled with joy as she saw Roy and Elice. Calm, but fast paced, the beautiful mare trotted toward the pair, nuzzling them in greeting. Elice gently patted her neck, while Roy hugged Tahina. Tahina started slowly walking backwards, then turned looked back, neighed and walked toward the gate. The horse looked back and neighed again urging the duo to follow. But Elice and Roy remained unmoving.

"Knights, Archers, saddle up! Jagen, get my horse!" Cornelius shouted, barking orders all over the place. The courtyard bustled with action as knights and archers saddled up. Elice comforted her crying mother, while Roy ran to adoptive father "Father, please let me come, I want to help!" Roy pleaded.

"It's too dangerous, Roy! Stay with your mother and sister." Cornelius said sternly.

"But I only want to help. I will be careful…" Roy whispered.

Cornelius was about to say no, but hesitated as he saw the courage, determination and concern for Marth in Roy's eyes. "Fine, but stay next to Abel and Cain and stay back. Don't leave their side and don't engage in battle in the middle in any fight, do you understand?"

"Yes, father, thank you!" Roy chirped, zooming off to saddle his horse. Tahina anxiously waited beside Elice and Liza for the troop to get ready and lead them to Marth.

The two blades clashed again. Marth ducked, slid Falchion to the side and lashed out at Vince's side causing a shallow cut, as Vince jumped backward. Marth had small bleeding cut on his cheek and arm. His cloak was slightly ripped on his right side revealing a little bit of clothing. Vince glanced at the shallow cut staining his clothes and scowled. He had two small cuts on his legs.

Vince attacked aiming at Marth's heart. Marth prepared to block. Vince smiled, his plan working and jumped back shortly before his sword impaled the prince and hit Falchion hard, sending Marth staggering sideways closer to other bandits. "Now!" Vince yelled. Marth yelped and tried to leap away as five bandits lunged at him, but the bandits were too quick and grabbed him. Marth tried to pull away, but the bandits didn't let go. One very tall and muscular with black hair and brown eyes approached them and grabbed Marth's arms as the others let go. The bandit shoved Marth to the leader, while Marth vainly pushed backwards being as difficult as possible.

One bandit picked up Falchion and happily said "Hey, boss! Look, it's the legendary Falchion!" the bandits cheered and the bandit tossed it over to Vince, who caught it.

The gems shimmered in the moonlight and Vince smirked confidently, twirling the gleaming blade. "Well, well, it's Falchion; I wonder who it belongs to" Vine stood in front of Marth, who held his head down to hide his face. Vince knew of Falchion and the story of the Hero King who had defeated Medeus. The bandit leader strode to a tree and without a warning slashed at the tree. No cut. Just a little bark peeled off from the force of the hit. Vince grinned, saying "No fake, that's the real blade." Vince also knew that only the Hero King and his ancestors and descendants were able to wield Falchion; it became dull and useless if anyone else used it. Lately there had been rumors of the hero King reborn. Some doubted it and thought that it was another descendant, but the majority believed it was the Hero King himself reborn in Altea. Vince walked back over to Marth and the bandit. Marth flinched away, but the bandit even gripped tighter, painfully crushing Marth's arms. Vince reached out to pull the hood down, but Marth quickly bit him, sinking his teeth into Vince's flesh, drawing blood. Vince howled out in pain and hit Marth on the head, but Marth refused to let go. "YOU LITTLE RAT!" Vince yelled furiously kicking Marth in the stomach. The bandit holding Marth gripped tighter and twisted the prince's arm. Marth yelped and let go. Vince stared at his hand, blood dripping on the grass. Enraged, he hit Marth across the face. Marth whimpered and held his head sideways, hoping help would arrive soon. Vince walked to Marth's side and pulled down the hood, at an angle where Marth couldn't bite him. Cheers and "We will be rich!" echoed through the woods, as the bandits spotted the tiara sparkling in the moonlight, knowing they caught royalty. They eagerly waited to hear their suspicion that the boy was the Hero King come true. Vince stood in front of Marth again. Marth held his head down, his blue hair covering his eyes. Vince grabbed Marth's hair and yanked upwards, his gaze meeting Marth's cerulean blue eyes. "Well, well, look who we have here! IT'S THE HERO KING HIMSELF PRINCE MARTH!" Vince sneered. The bandits cheered and hollered.

Marth's head dropped as Vince released the grip on his hair. Marth barely felt the ropes tied around his wrists behind his back. His arms felt numb from the grip the bandit had on him. Marth winced as the bandit dragged him over to his horse. The bandit threw him sideway on the horse. Marth struggled and kicked out. His foot connected with the bandit's face. The bandit toppled back holding his nose, scowling. Marth winced as feet were tightly bound by ropes. The muscular bandit saddled up. The other bandits saddled up, too.

The last few archers saddled up to Tahina's relief. The mare constantly pranced around now, neighing. Roy gave Elice and Liza another hug, then swung himself on his horse "I will bring Marth home" Roy said. "Be careful, my son" Liza said, wiping a tear away. "Lead us to Marth, Tahina!" Roy shouted, although it was completely needless. Tahina already bolted through the gate. The troop followed. Tahina sprinted ahead, but not as fast as she could go. None of the horses could keep up with her, so she had to go slower, which agitated her.

Tahina skidded to a stop at the cave, deciding where to go next. The group stopped. The horses panted and sweated heavily from running at their fastest the long distance. The riders led them over to the stream where the animals thirstily drank even slightly pushing each other. "The horses need a break" Jagen said. Cornelius sighed; Jagen was right. They would gain nothing if the horses broke down.

"We will rest for an hour!" Cornelius shouted. Everybody unsaddled and the horses grazed a bit, thankful for the break. Tahina wasn't, though. She neighed and trotted ahead and back, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, over and over again. Roy noticed the nervous mare and strode over to her.

"Easy Tahina, you need a break, too. We can't help Marth, if we get to him tired." Tahina gazed affectionately at Roy and with a low hanging head gave it a rest, drinking water from the stream.

Marth didn't know if help was close. He did know, though, how long it would take Tahina to the castle and to lead others back. Marth had a feeling Tahina was close, but Tahina wouldn't know where to go from the cave. Right before the bandits were about to leave, Marth screamed. The bandits covered their ears and the horses twitched nervously at the high-pitched noise. Marth continued to scream louder and louder.

"Shut him up!" Vince yelled. A bandit scurried over with a gag and attempted to silence Marth, but only got bitten fiercely. The bandit cried out in pain and pulled his hand back as Marth continued to scream. Vince jumped off his horse and snatched the gag out of the other bandit's hand. Marth screamed louder as the muscular bandit yanked his head up by his hair. Vince brutally stuffed the gag in Marth's mouth muffling the prince's screams. The other bandit tightly tied the gag.

"Let's go!" Vince yelled jumping on his horse and sprinting ahead.

Tahina pricked her ears as she heard familiar screams after resting for nearly an hour. The other horse pricked their ears and stared in the same direction as Tahina. The horses quivered as they heard an especially loud, high-pitched scream. Even the troop heard the scream ringing through the forest.

"That's Marth!" Roy yelled. All of a sudden the screaming stopped.

"Quick, let's go!" Cornelius ordered jumping on his horse. The troop saddled up and the horses thundered through the forest following Tahina, who could barely compose herself not to go high speed.

The bandits arrived at their base, which was rather large. Marth felt a bandit cutting the rope at his legs, then the bandit pulled him off. Marth almost tripped as he was roughly shoved forward to the entrance. They entered the base and Marth focused on remembering exactly which way they went. First they entered a main area, next they went along a corridor with a couple rooms. Probably the bed rooms, left, two rooms. Out of one came the smell of alcohol. Down along a corridor. Down a few stairs. Rows of cells lighted by a few torchers hanging on the walls. By now most bandits had dispersed in different directions and only 6 bandits were with Marth, including Vince and the muscular bandit. Another bandit with long silvery hair and blue eyes was in the group. The guy always seemed to almost grin and eyed Marth quite often much to Marth's dismay. The group passed a few empty cells, before stopping. A bandit with green hair opened the cell and the muscular bandit cut the rope on Marth's wrists and shoved Marth in. Marth almost tripped and turned around as heard the _click_ trapping him in the cell to see Vince and the other bandits smiling smugly.

"Get Andrew to contact Doluna." Vince ordered to no one in particular, but nonetheless one bandit left the group walking off to the stairs they came from. "One of you watches the brat and if he starts screaming and won't shut up, knock him out." Vince gleefully said watching Marth sitting in a corner pressing himself against the wall. The bandit with silvery hair nodded. The group left and the bandit sat down against the wall watching Marth.

The troop arrived at the clearing and halted. Tahina neighed nervously, not knowing where to go from here. "A fight" Cain whispered as he surveyed the scene. Dead bandits lay as a bunch on the grass, a massive puddle of blood under them. The grass was specked with blood at some spots and a tree had some bark peeled off. Tahina pranced around in the clearing trying to find a scent or sound. Nothing. Frustrated, the mare reared up, looking over and over again around the clearing. "Tahina doesn't know where to go…" Roy said, tears threatening to rush down his cheeks.

"Look, hoof tracks!" Gordin exclaimed.

"Follow the hoof tracks!" Cornelius ordered. Tahina spotted the hoof tracks and picked up a faint scent of blood and Marth towards the base and rushed forward with the troop.

The horses halted abruptly churning up soil. The night was eerily quiet as they watched the base from a distance. The base was huge, big enough to hold at least a hundred bandits. Cornelius thought about a plan. Rushing in head- on was risky since none of them knew how many bandits they were dealing with. Their group consisted of 45 people. The base could at least hold a hundred bandits. Finally, Cornelius said "10 men distract bandits and lead them a bit away where the rest of you wait and take them out, keep getting groups of bandits to come out, then and take them out. Cain, Abel, Jagen, Julian, Roy and Michael sneak in, find Marth and quickly get out again." Michael was an 18 year old, loyal guard, who grew up in Altea. Michael was very tall, which resulted in him banging his head against doorways quite often. The young guard had white hair and red eyes. Cain, Abel, Jagen, Julian, Roy and Michael waited for bandits to get distracted.

Marth stared back at the bandit. The two had been watching each other quite a while now and Marth didn't dare close his eyes and doze off. The bandit with silvery long hair, which Marth dubbed "creep", gazed back still having the smug smile on his face. His stare was so lustful and intense that Marth felt like he was undressing him with his eyes making Marth feel queasy. Marth's eyelids dropped, as exhaustion nagged on him, but quickly shot open right away seeing just the slightest of movement from "creep". A young bandit interrupted their staring match, whispering something in the other bandit's ear. "Creep"s smile fell a bit and his eyes grew wider for a second. Marth immediately picked up that something happened and tried to eavesdrop, but didn't dare leave the wall and come closer to "creep". The young bandit left again and resumed staring at Marth again making him fell naked, although he wore clothing. Marth thought about what could have happened and the more the prince thought about it he came to the conclusion that help arrived. Marth closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, pretending to fall asleep. The silvery haired bandit grinned, grabbed some rope and let himself into the cell. Marth's heart pounded in his chest, but he didn't move. The bandit stepped closer and stopped an inch before Marth bending down. Marth opened his eyes, reared his little fist back and punched the bandit square in the face. The bandit toppled backwards, holding his nose, cursing at Marth. Marth quickly dashed out of the cell and ran up the stairs.

"I have to find Falchion" Marth thought "and quick." The bandit in the dungeon screamed and cursed ringing the alarm. The prince raced out of the dungeon and stopped as something seemed odd. It was awfully quiet. Too quiet; at least a few other bandits should have heard their comrade ringing the alarm. Marth crept along the hallways, passing the room with the smell of alcohol. Hearing faint footsteps behind him, Marth sped up only to stop at corner and hide behind it, upon hearing Vince, who was standing a few paces away from the corner.

"It looks like the brat escaped. You two come with me to the dungeon, you two guard the entrance and you two will go that way and check." Vince ordered, turning towards Marth. Marth quickly pulled back his head after spotting Falchion on Vince. The prince prepared to flee, but froze hearing the enraged bandit from the dungeon coming closer. Marth quivered nervously not knowing what to do as Vince inched closer with the two bandits. Marth took a deep breath, turned around the corner and tackled down Vince. Scrambling to his feet, Marth snatched up Falchion and ran off, just before the bandits could grab him.

"Get the brat!" Vince angrily yelled, taking off after Marth. The bandit from the dungeon thundered around the corner joining the three in pursuing the prince.

"OW! I hate doorways!" Michael grumbled after hitting his head once again on a doorframe due to his height after the group sneaked into the bandit's base.

"Michael, if you keep on complaining you will give us away!" Roy whined. Jagen shook his head in frustration having to endure the two bickering, not to mention Roy's terrible whining. The group had been searching for a while now and not found any sign of Marth.

By now, Marth was lost in the large base and randomly turned this way and that, trying to lose his pursuers. He abandoned his original plan to escape through the entrance after nearly being caught by the two bandits guarding his escape route, just scraping along the wall past them. Turning another corner, Marth slammed into someone else. The impact send both falling backwards.

"Ow, my butt!" Roy complained.

"Roy!" Marth exclaimed, helping his brother up and giving him a quick hug and glancing over his shoulder. "Run! We have to go!"

"Sire, are you alright?" Jagen asked, relieved to find Marth.

"I'm okay. We have to go!" Marth quickly answered.

Jagen wanted to say something else, but was interrupted as Vince appeared behind them and threw a knife at Abel's face, who barely avoided it. Michael pulled out his sword, but bumped his elbow against the wall in the crowded place, sheathing it again. The group quickly took off, bandits at their heels. After a few more turns, the group bolted outside into the forest. Cries of battle could be heard further away.

"You're not going anywhere, prince." Vince scoffed with a confident smirk on his face, causing the group to turn and face him.

"It's 7 against 6, you will lose!" Roy cockily replied.

"Oh really, twerp? How about I change that?" Vince sneered and whistled. Within seconds about 50 bandits emerged from the forest surrounding them. The group quickly formed a circle, guarding each other's backs.

"How many bandits ARE in this forest!?" Roy exclaimed.

Vince grinned and answered, "200"

Roy's mouth hung open, barely able to comprehend how Vince could lead so many bandits.

"You're standing beside a former member of us right now" Vince remarked meeting Michael's gaze, "Want to come back and stab them in the back, Michael? Then I won't kill you." Vince added, flashing a sinister smile.

"You used to be a bandit!?" Jagen exclaimed, glancing to Michael.

"Oh, wow, you never told anybody? Well, then I will tell them" Vince announced.

_Flashback_

_Michael looked ahead. There it laid, the feared forest known to be the home of the fiercest and strongest bandits known to men. Michael had no home and nowhere to go. Being young, strong, daring and sure of himself, the teen proceeded ahead, figuring that no bandit could match him. It didn't take long and soon, deeper in the forest; Michael was surrounded from all sides by bandits as far as the eyes could see. A muscular bandit attacked him. Michael easily defeated him, the bandit's corpse falling on the soil. Another attacked. Dead. Another and another. All dead. Ten bandits died, before Vince stepped out of the shadows, commanding his men to stop. Vince unsheathed his sword and darted at Michael, dodged a swing with the sword, and slashed Michael at his side. The two continued to fight and within minutes Vince won; only having a tiny scratch. Michael gave his all, even using his magic, but lost terribly, bleeding everywhere, feeling the tip of Vince's blade pressed against his throat for the first time in his life. Panting, in pain, utterly defeated and too tired to fight back, Michael stayed on his knees, waiting for the final blow. Vince watched Michael for a while, watched the wounds slowly heal. With a huff, Vince sheathed his sword, deciding to let Michael live and with a quick hand motion send his men disappearing back into the forest before melting back into the shadows of the trees himself. _

_Michael scooted closer to the fire, his emotions running wild. He was close to the edge of the forest, but an invisible force gripped him tightly preventing him from leaving. The wind blew across his face as he was in deep thought. Why couldn't he leave? He was lucky to be alive! But why, why couldn't he leave? Why did this feel like home, where he belonged? He didn't have a home, nowhere to go. Just a boy wandering aimlessly. A lonely boy. He thought again about Vince and found himself struck with admiration. That speed, that grace, that skill, that deadly. Although his pride pushed it down, deep down Michael already accepted this as his new home, himself as a bandit, and Vince as his leader and idol. The one who could kill him. But his pride, the sneaky little snake, told him it was just luck, just luck it was only one fight. Deep down he desired it differently, but his pride told him he wanted to find Vince again to fight again and win. At dawn Michael set deeper into the forest and found Vince surprisingly quick leaning against a tree._

"_Do you have a death wish, boy? I gave you a chance to leave." Vince inquired._

"_I want to fight you again!"_

_Vince chuckled and glanced at Michael with a twinkle in his green piercing eyes, "Fine, meet you at the clearing." Within seconds Vince disappeared into the forest. Birds flew into the air as a blown horn startled the small creatures. Michael headed to the clearing, trying to not show the nervousness bubbling inside him. Upon arriving the bandit let the boy pass into the clearing before fixing the circle they formed. Vince kept his word, patiently standing in the middle of the clearing, confident and smirking, his men chatting excitedly. Vince raised his hand silencing the men and stepped back, readying himself, "Ready, boy?"_

_Michael gave a nod and dashed at Vince. The battle was quick and once again Michael lost terribly down on his knees. _

"_I-I w-want to f-fight a-again." Michael stuttered, shakily standing up again only to have his legs give away. The men howled up in laughter and grew silent waiting for the final blow as Vince stepped closer._

"_Why did you really come back?" _

"_I-" Michael trailed off as his pride finally toppled down and his true desire came forth. Looking Vince into the eye Michael answered, "Please, I want to join you and become a bandit. I have nothing and nowhere to go."_

_Vince tilted his head sideway in thought. "Why us?"_

"_I admire you…" Michael whispered, still loud enough for Vince and bandit closer to hear._

_A minute of silence passed. "What's your name?"_

"_Michael."_

"_Welcome Michael, you are one of us." Vince whistled calling his steed to his side and hopped on, while the few healers and some bandits tended to the bloody beaten Michael. Some bandits disappeared into the trees again, while Michael, after the bleeding was mostly stopped, was heaved onto Vince's horse. The boy held onto the young men's waist and with a swift kick to the side Vince sent the horse into a sprint to the base where Michael was looked after and given shelter, food and water._

"…then he left after a few years" Vince finished. "So, die or live?" Vince asked. Michael readied his sword, trying to suppress the slight fear and the admiration he was struck with every time he looked at Vince, causing him to question why he left, why he didn't just betray Marth. Although the young knight told himself he didn't care and all he cared about was the prince's safety, the old admiration for Vince bit back. Vince chuckled and with a swift motion with his hand, he and the bandits attacked. The group attempted to keep the circle formation, but quickly tore apart as arrows came from random directions. Marth and Roy used their small size to advantage. Vince pushed Michael slowly away from the middle of the fight to the edge. Vince grinned and the same thing from years ago repeated. Michael panted, his legs wobbly, his body a bloody mess; he was losing again and this time Vince wouldn't let him live. Vince dodged again and took a deadly swing at Michael's stomach. Michael closed his eyes, but slowly opened them again; never feeling Vince's sword impale him as swords clashed together.

"Not happening" Marth grumbled, blocking Vince sword. The blades rubbed against each other as the two pulled apart and lunged at each other. Michael watched the two fight. Fast, graceful, and skilled, the two looked like two dancing blurs, landing hits here and there, reminding Michael why he joined the guard and took a liking to Marth. Marth very much reminded him of Vince with his fighting style sparking admiration. His emotions a raging battle, Michael slowly disappeared into the forest.

Without noticing a bandit crept up behind Jagen and was about to strike but Cornelius stopped him in his tracks. Noticing it, Jagen turned around after finishing off another bandit, sighing in relief. The group had been losing, but now it looked better, since if the larger group came to them, they must have gotten rid of the other bandits. Cornelius scanned the battle field for his son, finding Marth a few meters away clashing swords with Vince, who was growing more annoyed at the prince every second.

Vince dodged as Marth lunged at him and swiftly smacked the blunt side of the sword against Marth's stomach. Marth gasped and shakily stood his ground as his legs threatened to give in and exhaustion was nagging at him. Taking advantage of the momentarily break in battle, Vince glanced around the battle, narrowing his eyes of the sight of his men losing. Only about 20 were left. Marth regained his breath and faced Vince, who looked back, hatred in his eyes. Vince lunged forward and Marth barely blocked. Suddenly an arrow flew dangerously close past Vince's head taking him by surprise. Marth quickly used his chance and slashed Vince across the back, causing a long, shallow cut that would definitely leave a scar. Vince screamed as bold ran down his back. "You little piece of…" Vince growled, but was interrupted by another arrow coming for his face. Vince reacted quickly and cut in half. Badly wounded and with only his best 20 men left, Vince whistled; his men taking out a few soldiers and disappeared into the forest. A mage appeared beside Vince and quickly teleported the two away. Vince glared one last time at Marth, his eyes filled with fury and malice.

The soldiers cheered having won the battle against the fiercest bandits. Although they won, many were wounded and some killed, leaving the group with 35 people. Marth avoided looking at his father as Tahina stormed to him, affectionately nuzzling and licking him making the prince giggle. Roy hugged Marth almost tackling the older boy and hopped on his horse. Marth climbed on Tahina and the troop set out to the castle, chatting amongst themselves. Marth kept his gaze forward avoiding eye contact with his father, who in between glanced angrily at his son. The two rode in silence, although Marth could feel the anger coming off Cornelius like a scorching heat wave that promised pain. Tahina felt it, too, scooting to the side a bit closer to Roy's horse to make distance between the "threat" and her beloved Master. After a few hours ride and letting the horses drink at the river, the party arrived at the castle. The soldiers unsaddled their horses and the wounded ones were looked after by healers, while the others dispersed in different directions. Jagen hopped off his horse and stayed close by the royal family along with some guards. Marth slid off Tahina and was immediately squeezed by his mother as she sobbed and wailed, relieved to her son in one piece. Liza released her hug and immediately hugged Roy while Elice hugged Marth stroking him on the head. Elice released her crushing hug on Marth and quickly hugged Roy in the same manner.

Liza hugged her husband, but felt how angry Cornelius was.

"Let's go inside. Marth, we need to talk." Cornelius sternly said, striding into the castle. Marth's heart clenched already feeling the sting of being hit, but nonetheless followed his family and Jagen inside.

Once inside the group proceeded to the throne room. Jagen waited outside the door.

"Elice, Roy, go back to bed." Cornelius ordered.

"But-", Roy protested.

"NOW!" Cornelius bellowed. Hanging his head Roy slowly shuffled to the door after Elice glancing back at his brother sorrowfully. Once Elice and Roy were gone a suffocating silence followed.

Marth looked at the floor standing rigid in fear waiting for the incoming blow. Cornelius pulled back his hand and slapped Marth across the face, causing the little prince to stumble backwards. Marth slowly got up again, one hand lightly touching his red, stinging cheek.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY, YOUR MOTHER, BROTHER AND SISTER WERE WORRIED SICK! ITS DANGEROUS OUT THERE, YOU COULD BE DEAD!" Cornelius bellowed in rage.

Marth didn't dare let a tear slip in fear of his father's wrath. "I-I-I had a-a drea-" before the little boy could finish Cornelius smacked Marth again causing the prince's head to fly sideways, his glowing red cheek starting to bruise.

Tears welled up in Liza's eyes seeing her husband lash out their sun.

"Cornelius-" Liza whispered suppressing her anger, but no avail; the king completely ignored her.

"DON'T STUTTER!" Cornelius furiously yelled, glaring at his trembling sun.

"But Gotoh-" Marth said; Cornelius's eye twitched. That name again! Gotoh! Gotoh here, Gotoh there, always Gotoh! And then his son would talk about living before!

In a flash Cornelius punched Marth in the face anger burning in his eyes. Marth fell backwards crying out in pain, feeling blood dribble from his nose.

"A KING SHOULD NEVER SHOW FEAR OR CRY OUT!" Cornelius growled striding menacingly towards his frail son, fearfully watching his father approach.

"Stop it now! He's only eight!" Liza interfered moving swiftly between Marth and Cornelius. "Marth, go to sleep, baby." Liza said lovingly not breaking her icy gaze at her husband.

Marth scrambled on his feet and hurried outside the room, running past Jagen and quickly shutting the door behind him arriving in his room. Marth didn't care about the blood dribbling out of his nose. The boy dropped into his bed and snuggled into his blankets letting a suffocated, agonizing wail escape his throat before sobbing and sniveling into the fabric. Why couldn't his father listen to him? Why wouldn't he believe him? Why was Cornelius so harsh to him? Marth couldn't even remember a single time his father smiled at him or praised him. All he ever did was glare at him or emotionlessly stare at him making Marth want to vanish into thin air. The door creaked open as Roy slipped in and shuffled over to Marth's bed. Roy snuggled onto the bed and embraced his shaking, trembling brother. Marth slowly hugged Roy back. The two didn't speak, but know words needed to be said. A few minutes passed and Elice slipped in joining the hugging. Marth buried his face in his sister's shoulder, but flinched back as his bruised cheek came in contact and pressed his other side of his face against his loving, warm sister, tears streaming down his face.

"He's a child! He is our child! How dare you hurt him?" Liza said her voice rising and trembling in anger.

"He could have died! He put himself in danger and endangered other lives too!" Cornelius bellowed.

"He's only a small child, he made a mistake!"

"He's not supposed to make mistakes! NONE! He cried! A king is not supposed to cry, they have to be strong! His training is going horrible too! And you should stop defending him, he's far too soft!"

"He's only eight, he's allowed to cry and it's no wonder he cries how you treat him! His training is great, but you can't see that, because when he sees you he's so scared he barely moves! Marth is afraid of you and you are his father! When was the last time you showed love towards you son!? And I will keep defending my baby and not let you turn him into an emotionless statue!" Liza finished and strode out of the room to the bedroom. Cornelius shook in rage and regret. Liza's words had stabbed him and the longer he stood there, the more he regretted how harsh he had been to Marth. He only wanted his son to be strong! Marth was so frail and soft, Cornelius worried people would not accept him as king. But the fact that everybody loved Marth for his kindness blew past Cornelius like wind.

Marth blankly stared blankly at the wall, covered in blankets, a tear slipping down his cheek once in a while. He had stopped crying and Elice and Roy had left a few minutes ago, suddenly Marth's eyes widened hearing footsteps coming closer to the door. Marth pulled the blanket closer and tensed up in fear. A wave of relief of washed over him recognizing his uncle's voice. "Marth?"

Liam softly shut the door behind him and walked over to Marth's bed, embracing the prince.

"You believe me, right?" Marth mumbled into his Uncle's chest. "You will be there for us, right?"

"Of course I do and I would never betray you." Liam reassured with a smile, hugging Marth. What Marth didn't know was that Liam lied nor did he see the sinister smile as Liam hugged him tighter. Putting on a friendly face, Liam let go of Marth and left the room.

_In Doluna…_

"The bandits had him and you get there too late!?" King Kyle growled, deadly rage flashing in his yellow eyes. Suddenly he tipped his head downward, his red tousled hair falling over his face and chuckle. The soldiers trembled in fear as the tall, slender king slowly sat up from his throne. His piercing eyes gazed wrathfully over the crowd of soldiers resting on the one who had told him about the prince's escape. Kyle smiled revealing pointy, sharp canine teeth. Kyle slowly moved to the soldier, unsheathing his sword enjoying the terror in the soldier's eyes.

Stopping in front of the soldier, Kyle pushed the tip of the sword against his throat. Terrified, the soldier sank to his knees, begging' "P-p-please, y-your majesty K-Kyle, I-I w-won't fail a-again."

"I'm sure you won't, because you only get one chance and you used it up." Kyle snickered and sliced off the soldier's head in a flash. The head rolled to rest of the soldiers, whom fearfully backed away. "And you all failed, too…" Kyle whispered in a sing song voice, playfully gliding his fingers over the shiny blade. The soldiers screamed trying to escape, but to no avail. From outside the large, high room two guards had the doors locked. Kyle grinned sickly relishing in the terror and fear of his soldiers as they madly tried to get away. Kyle dropped the blade and transformed. The soldiers froze, their eyes glued to their sadistic king, now a huge dragon almost filling at least half the room, spiked tail swishing from side to side in joy of tearing each single soldier to shreds in an agonizing, slow, painful way. Kyle's head was adorned with Spikes/ horns pointing backwards and two slightly pointing forward. Kyle snarled his huge white fangs gleaming in the light and flapped his gigantic wings once. His black scales occasionally gleamed and reddish and purplish as his cold, bloodthirsty yellow gleaming eyes swept over the soldiers picking his first victim. Swiftly Kyle send his long, hard tail into the back of a soldier flinging him against a wall. In a blur of black, Kyle tilted his head and impaled the soldier with his large, acute horns pinning him to the wall. Kyle retracted his horns as blood gushed out of the dead soldier landing with a thump on the tiled floor causing a growing scarlet puddle. Kyle roared in fury and lunged at the rest tearing and ripping them to bloody pieces with his fangs, claws and horns or broke every bone in their bone with a well-aimed hit of his tail or smashed them to bloody heap of mushed, fleshy heap by using his whole body. The guards outside the door ignored the bloodcurdling screams. After a few minutes, Kyle transformed back, smiling happily and exited the room, his body drenched in blood. "Clean the room." He ordered the guards. The guards quickly nodded, not daring to defy their king and turned around to the bloody mess. Blood smeared and splattered tainted the walls, floor and even ceiling and bleeding, shredded up scarlet red pieces from bodies were scattered in the room. Splinters of bones flashed up here and there, scarlet red blood running over them.

**I'm so sorry it took me forever to update this ;_; I also have a huge history project now I have to work on. And I really want to write my book, so the updates will be slower. Sorry guys please bear with me. Please review, fav or follow that would make my day! :D geez that got bloody, there…**

**Kyle: At least I had fun! How come that brat isn't dead!?**

**Me: Stop complaining. You're so mean…**

**Kyle: So? I want to kill Marth…**

**Me: No, now go away!**

**Kyle: You suck!**

**Me: No, I don't you meanie! *Throws book at Kyle***

**Kyle:*Dodges* Ha!**

**Me: Don't make turn you into a chicken and call Ike… *glares***

**Kyle: …**

**Me: I hope you like it, guys ! :D**

**Kyle: They hated it, they only liked MY part.**

**Me: KYLE! *starts chasing him with baseball bat***


End file.
